Piece of Dirt
by Pooka Neko
Summary: Okay, well.... The pilots (except Wufei) just happen to get kidnapped and are being tested on. And Liliom... is not a Mark Sue. He just happens to not be the son of Dr. Grater. There, I did it. I gave a good summary!!


Note:  
Yes, this is Pura Neko. I'm just going under a new nickname, Pooka Neko. Anyway, as for the story... It opens up with a new character. (You can all stop shivering. It's not a Mark Sue.) But, this story isn't an alternated universe. If you have ever read the sequel to The Darksword Trilogy (Legacy of the Darksword) by Margaret Weiss and Tracy Hickman, or Mostly Harmless by Douglass Adams, then the idea of different possibilities will be familiar to you. I would love to go through the idea with you... but I think the fic says it all.   
Oh yes, I think that Duo (if he heard them) would like They Might be Giants. It fits his attitude.  
Piece of Dirt  
1  
Piece of Dirt, That is All I'm Standing on Today  
Liliom stood up straight, watching from afar on his father interviewing one of them. How could someone talk to a bubbling mess like the one with the braid? All he ever did was repeat lyrics from an old band called "They Might be Giants". But it still was crucial information. Maybe it was all a rhyme, made to hold all their secrets yet never exactly tell. But the one with the braid was weird. Not that the other's weren't weird. He was just the worst.   
The other three... Liliom thought, were a little more cooperative. Except that the one who wanted to kill everyone here only spoke in Japanese. The blond one told everything. Yet you never knew if he was lying or not. And the last one usually interviewed Liliom's father instead of the other way around.   
Pushing some of his black hair behind his ears, Liliom stared outside, only to see the cities around the laboratory. Some colony... There were no malls here. Smacking his head against the windowpane, Liliom rubbed his throbbing head. This one hurts worse than all the others combined... He rubbed his blue eyes, filling them with white and black blinking dots.   
But... there was a time when Liliom felt pity for those pilots. Who would be stupid enough to run into a trap like that? Of course, they did have one of them at the time and it was very easy to reason with the others that if they didn't come then blondie would lose his comic strip in ten minutes. The blond one was Liliom's only friend. And he didn't even know his name. Maybe he would go visit his friend today. There was nothing else to do, anyway.   
"You are going to be a scientist, just like your father and grandfather", Liliom repeated to himself while he rubbed his temples. "Or you can say goodbye to your home, Liliom Grater."   
He looked out the window again, and this time he actually saw something. Something... staring back at him. Something penetrating him. Seeing those black eyes, his world slipped away as he fell on top of the flower-covered floors.  
**  
  
DG: So, how was it like for you back then?  
QRW: Back when? What exactly do you mean?  
DG: Well... Did you know any of the other pilots... better than you really know them?  
QRW: Trowa and I... shared our moments of happiness... sometimes together. I couldn't get past Heero's block of cold ice... and Duo would talk to me all the time. But he never revealed himself. I would never understand Wufei's level of characteristics.  
DG: How close were you to Trowa?  
QRW: I'm not feeling too well. I think we should take a rest.  
DG: Answer my question, first.  
Offside: Dr. Garter, your son fell again.  
DG: Well, I guess this does have to end. Take a rest, and let's say we'll come back... two hours from now. How's that?  
QRW: That's fine with me.  
End Tape   
**  
  
"I want to go home", was all Quatre could say.  
"Q-ball's come back!" Duo shouted. "He's here to save us! With his brilliant plans! Not that I couldn't come up with one... I'm just tired. Too many tests."  
"You think you've had too many tests... I'm tired to the bone. The more I lie, the more I feel like they know and will use a lie-detector test instead. I still don't see how they could've caught me... It's just too much", Quatre said while plopping on the ground by Trowa. "How about you, Trowa?"  
"I don't have to answer his questions. Dr. Grater doesn't really care if I ask him questions. Therefore I can escape anything he asks of me by using up tape time. They don't even suspect a thing, those-"  
"How about you Heero? Got anything to say yourself? Any help... insights... people you want to kill... 'I'll kill you' in Japanese?" Duo asked.  
"Hai? Iie", was all he got.  
"Well... I guess that's all we can get for now. How about faint-kid?"  
"You mean Liliom", Quatre inserted.  
"Yes, Liliom. Can't we woo him into opening the door for us?"  
"He wouldn't know. Everyone here ignores him except Dr. Grater... and Dr. Grater wouldn't know where the keys are", Trowa muttered.   
Duo drifted off, staring at the ceiling. If there was a way out... Then the first business at hand would be to go home. Then kill some innocent doctors... Duo slumped against the wall and hummed "Make a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul" to himself.   
"Lights out, guys?" Quatre asked while cuddling up to Trowa.  
"Yeah, lights out..." Duo muttered.  
**  
Stars drifted by his eyes... There was nothing he wanted to do more than to close his eyes and never see the light of day again. Planets drifted by... galaxies... people... moons... and then himself. Yet... he was too tall and too short. Too far away and too close to everyone. Too...  
"Liliom? Are you okay? Liliom! Wake up now!"  
Dr. Grater? Who was that? He didn't know a man named Grater... He did know Constantinople... But that was the only name he knew. She had told him something once... what was it? Something like, "The beginning is a very... delicious?" Time. He did remember time.  
"He's starting to have memories again, Dr. Grater. What should we do? Erase them again?"  
Hearing those words, Liliom lifted his whole upper body up. Looking around him... A room filled with doctors...   
"Where am I? What am I doing here? Connie needs me!"  
"Just relax, Liliom Grater..." the big muscled man said while pushing Liliom's body back down.  
"My name is not Liliom Grater! My name's Liliom Lowe! Why can't you get it right? Help! Help! Beth! Where are you?" he shouted, as if the ceiling would answer him.  
"Relax, Liliom. Remember me? I'm your father. Dan Grater. Calm down. Release yourself of these stupid thoughts. Now, remember what we were talking about earlier? About you helping us find your friends? If only you told us, we would let you go home to your mother."  
Liliom saw Dr. Grater, and gave a look of hatred. There was nothing left to say to this man. Nothing at all to say. Except what his real father had always taught him to say when he met people he hated.  
"Omae o koroso."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
